David Meets Jewel
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Jack takes David to meet Spot's Second in command. But will something unexpected happen?


Title: David Meets Jewel  
Author: Rachael Keane  
Pairing: Spot/Jewel, David/Jewel  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Imagine if Jack had taken David to meet Spot's second-in-command. RTFO

Scene 1

It was practically sundown when Jack and David arrived in Brooklyn. They walked  
across the pier towards where Spot stood on his 'perch'.  
David looked around the place, still feeling a bit nervous. The last time he had come here,  
it was to meet Spot, and now according to Jack, there was someone new to meet.

Jack looked behind him to see David staring at something. He took David by the  
arm, and smiled.

"What's wrong, Davey? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said.

"Not really... I'm looking at the girl below Spot's perch. I didn't know there were  
girl newsies." David whispered to Jack.

Jack followed David's gaze towards where the girl sat, a cigarette dangling from  
her lips. She was short, with long red hair and sparkling green eyes. Jack smiled, and  
turned back to David.

"That's who you're here to meet this time, Davey." He told his 'right hand man'.

David went wide-eyed, and began to walk with Jack towards Spot and the girl.

"Oh jeez, look who it is. Jacky-boy's back, and he bought the 'Walking Mouth'."  
Spot's voice boomed from above as he began to climb down to greet the boys.

The girl below him chuckled as she took a drag of her cigarette. She looked at the  
two boys, and smirked.

She titled her head in curiosity at David. She'd only heard of the boy who had helped  
Jack out during the strike last year, but she had never met him until now.

Jack spoke up first "Hey, Spot! How's it rollin'?" He asked the Brooklyn Leader.

Spot jumped down from his place, and spit-shook with Jack "Pretty good, Jacky."  
He said. He then turned to David, and held out his hand to him "Hey...What's the haps,  
Mouth?" He asked David.

David spit on his hand, and shook Spot's hand with it "Things are good, Spot." He said.  
Then his eyes fell upon the girl "So uh...who's the pretty lady?" He asked.

The girl smiled at David as Spot shot him a glare, and then a smile.

Spot put his arm around the girl as he stood her up. He brought her over to Jack and  
David "Jacky-boy, Davey... This is my girl, Jewel." He said.

Jack nearly fell over as Spot introduced this girl as 'his girl'. But he quickly recovered,  
and shook the girl's hand "Nice to meet ya, Jewel. How come I've nevah met ya before.  
Where were ya during 'da strike last year?" He asked the girl.

Jewel smiled "I was in Philadelphia with some old friends. I just got back. Spot said  
that it would've been too dangerous for me to stick around. So I went to see my old  
newsies bunch in Philly." She said.

David chuckled "That was a pretty good idea. It got pretty rowdy around here last year  
during that time." He said.

Jewel sauntered slowly up to David, and got up in his face. She stood on her tip-toes to  
stare at him the best she could, and grabbed David's shirt collar, pulling him down so that  
her eyes met his blue ones.

"Oh yeah?... Yeah? Well I could've handled it, but I chose not to. I chose to stay out  
of what was clearly a 'man's job'. What's it to ya anyway, sweetie?" She asked, her green  
eyes narrowing at David.

David's blue eyes narrowed back at Jewel "It's nothing, Miss Jewel. I just thought it  
weird that you chose to run scared instead of defend your fellow newsies." He sneered.

Jewel's eyes went wide with anger, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Jack, or by  
Spot. She then released her hold on David's collar, raised her other hand and smacked  
him hard across the face.

"I DID NOT RUN SCARED!" She yelled in his face.

Jack and Spot stood there watching the scenario unfold...neither of them making a  
move to stop Jewel.

"That's some goil ya got 'dere, Spot. Where'd ya find 'dis one?" Jack asked Spot in a  
whisper.

"Recruited her when she was only thirteen. Her parents had been dead about 3 years  
before that, and her older sister had abandoned her. She's a spit-fire, Jack. I love her.  
She's gonna be 16 this June...and one day, if things go right, she'll be the future Mrs.  
Julianne Conlon." Spot explained.

"Oh really? That should be pretty interestin'. I'se could just see the headlines now." Jack  
teased.

Spot chuckled "Yeah... Brooklyn Leader marries Brooklyn Debutante" he said.

Jack smiled "What a case, eh?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Jewel was still laying into David as he was trying to apologise to her.

"Look Jewel, I'm sorry for what I said, okay? I know you would've been here if you  
could've been." David said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Jewel nodded "You bet your cute ass I would've." she said.

David smiled at Jewel "Listen...when you have the chance...Come to Manhattan. I would love to see you again. I know you're with Spot and all. But...you intrigue me, and I'd like to talk with you more." he whispered to her.

Jewel raised an eyebrow at David, and leaned into whisper back to David. "I'll be there baby, don't you worry about a thing." she said.

((To Be Continued))


End file.
